All I Want For Christmas
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Le soir du 24 décembre, Sam fait un vœu qui va chambouler le monde tel que nous le connaissons.
1. Une étoile, un voeu

**All I Want For Christmas **

**Genre :**Romance, Fantastique, Aventure

**Disclaimer **: La franchise Stargate appartient à la MGM. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction. Elle a été écrite dans un but de divertissement sans aucune intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série.

**Note :** Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du Challenge n°7 : Interruption du CPAF. J'ai traité le sujet de manière un peu particulière. J'espère ne pas être trop hors-sujet. C'est un peu un conte de Noël en avance. C'est Guimauve à souhait.

**Résumé :** Le soir du 24 décembre, Sam fait un vœu qui va chambouler le monde tel que nous le connaissons.

Merci à Carbo Queen ma bêta pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils.

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue **

Les membres de SG1 descendaient lourdement la passerelle, couverts de boue. Daniel s'essuya le visage avec une serviette qu'on lui tendait. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été aspirés par des sables mouvants. Ils semblaient épuisés, leurs yeux étaient cernés d'un bleu-violet et leurs joues étaient creuses. Cela faisait environ 48h qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi, tentant d'éviter de se faire prendre par leur ennemis. Ils étaient restés tapis dans la boue au sommet d'une colline un petit moment à attendre patiemment la relève de la garde près de la porte, les équipes de nuits étant plus réduite. Le général Hammond savait combien c'était difficile pour eux. Ces derniers temps, les goa'ulds redoublaient d'une machiavélique ardeur pour tenter de les stopper, leur en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs. Compatissant, il leur souhaita la bienvenue à la maison.

« Encore un effort SG1, après le débriefing vous êtes en permission pour une semaine ! les encouragea-t-il.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir passer Noël avec nous dans le Minnesota, mon Général ? insista Jack.

- J'apprécie Jack, mais mes petites filles me réclament pour Noël. En plus, cette année c'est moi qui dois faire le Père Noël.

- Je comprends. » répondit Jack avec un sourire compatissant.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie, comme si leurs corps pesaient une tonne chacun tellement marcher leur était devenu douloureux.

**Chapitre 1 Une étoile, un vœu **

_« I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know_

_Make __my wish come true_

_All I want for __Christmas is you » _

Le 23 décembre,

La maisonnée était silencieuse alors que la lumière du petit matin de l'hiver transperçait les volets, un bruit sourd et sec perça la tranquillité ambiante des lieux. Sam ouvrit soudainement les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'ami du chalet. Elle n'osait sortir de sous sa couette, chaude et douce. Elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité, protégée de toutes les agressions extérieures. Le fracas qui l'avait réveillée avait repris de plus belle. Elle se leva de son lit, non sans un frisson. La température de la chambre était fraîche par rapport à la chaleur des couvertures. Elle ouvrit les volets, c'est alors qu'un des plus beaux spectacles que recelait la Terre s'offrit à elle. Des gros flocons de neige tombaient doucement au grès des bourrasques de vent sur le lac glacé, l'herbe givrée et les lourdes branches des majestueux sapins de la forêt qui lui faisait face. Elle baissa légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau ce son sourd et répétitif. Près du lac, Jack coupait du bois pour la cheminée, juste à côté d'une cabane à outil dont le toit était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc prêt à tomber au moindre choc. Les vitres de la petite maison étaient complètement givrées, si bien qu'il était impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Elle observa un moment le militaire à sa besogne, les yeux dans le vague, pensive.

« Si seulement... » se disait-elle.

Jack s'était rendu compte de la présence de la jeune femme accoudée à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Bonjour Carter. Bien dormi ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Bien et vous ?

- Ça va. Vous venez m'aider ?

- J'arrive. »

Elle enfila une polaire par dessus son pyjama déjà bien chaud et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, occupé par Daniel et Teal'c. Le premier dormant sur le canapé-lit et l'autre sur un lit de camp, elle se faufila vers l'entrée sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle attrapa un des anoraks « Spécial Grand Froid » que Hammond les avait autorisés à emporter et enfila ses pieds nus dans ses snow-boots blanches et moelleuses. Elle sortie dans le froid mordant du petit matin.

« Vous avez déjà coupé du bois, Carter ? demanda O'Neill.

- Jamais, mon Colonel, répondit-elle en faisant non de la tête.

- Appelez-moi Jack, c'est Noël pour l'amour du ciel !

- Appelez-moi Sam alors...

- Marché conclu. » abdiqua Jack.

Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant, plus lumineux que le scintillement de la neige fraîche au soleil.

« Aller, venez. Je vais vous montrer » continua-t-il en lui tendant la main gauche.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre la hache. Jack se plaça derrière elle. Il prit la main droite de son second dans la sienne pour la positionner sur le manche et en fit de même avec la main gauche. Il serra fermement l'outil par dessus les mains de Sam. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de souffler tant elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il était tout près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa respiration sur sa nuque. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient tant leur proximité la perturbait. C'est donc à sa plus grande surprise que Jack souleva soudainement la hache et l'abattit sur une pauvre petite bûche qui se brisa en deux en craquant sous le choc.

« Bonjour. » dit Daniel qui venait de sortir du chalet, attiré comme Sam par le bruit sec de la hache contre le bois.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Sam et Jack se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur compère. Jack, brisant son étreinte, rendit sa liberté à Sam. Daniel ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction. Sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses compagnons, il rejoignit la douce chaleur de la maison pour y préparer le petit déjeuner. Carter et O'Neill échangèrent involontairement un regard entendu sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur esprits, revenant à une réalité moins avenante envers eux qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Jack ordonna à la jeune femme de lâcher la hache et attrapa les deux moitiés de la bûche qui gisaient par terre pour les mettre dans une petite brouette avec d'autres.

Dans la demeure, Daniel s'affairait à leur préparer des chocolats chauds à la guimauve, Sam et Teal'c rangeaient le lit de camps et les draps, tandis que Jack ravitaillait la cheminée en bois, attisant les cendres incandescentes pour faire repartir le feu presque étouffé.

« Ça vous dit d'aller couper un sapin frais dans la forêt cet après-midi ? proposa-t-il.

- Un sapin ? demanda Teal'c, perplexe.

- C'est une tradition de Noël, expliqua Sam. On coupe un arbre qu'ensuite on décors dans le salon. »

Teal'c approuva, non sans réserve, les propos de Carter d'un signe de tête et d'un ostentatoire levé de sourcil.

« Pourquoi pas ? continua Sam. Vous avez des décorations de Noël au moins ?

- Oui, elles sont dans la cabane près du lac mais ça fait un moment qu'elles n'ont pas servi. » expliqua Jack.

Après plusieurs heures à vagabonder dans la forêt avec un lourd matériel sur leurs épaules, ils trouvèrent leur perle rare au fond d'une petite clairière faiblement éclairée par la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les hauts feuillages des nombreux pins et autres conifères de la contrée. L'arbre, bien que nettement moins imposant que le reste de ses congénères, était d'une taille assez impressionnante, grand et touffu à souhait. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs un temps considérable à le faire entrer dans la maison et à lui trouver une place appropriée dans le salon. Les fous rires provoqués par l'épuisement de Sam et Daniel n'aidaient pas à faciliter la manœuvre. Lorsque finalement Jack, décidant de ne plus lutter, vint les rejoindre dans leur folie devant l'incompréhension de Teal'c, l'opération était devenue un véritable fiasco. Malgré tout, le majestueux sapin avait réussi à trouver sa place près de la cheminée. Ils l'avaient décoré simplement de quelques guirlandes lumineuses blanches et clignotantes et de boules de Noël vertes et rouges, tout en buvant une quantité de lait de poule non négligeable.

Le 24 décembre au soir,

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient procédé au tirage au sort du Secret Santa. Le tirage avait donné lieu à quelques surprises. C'était Sam qui était en charge du cadeau de Daniel. Ce dernier devait délivrer un présent à Jack, qui quant à lui devait faire un don à Teal'c. Pour boucler la boucle, Teal'c offrait son cadeau à Sam. Ce savoureux arrangement ne déçut finalement personne.

Alors que minuit était sur le point de sonner, les compagnons s'échangeaient déjà leurs cadeaux devant l'impatience de Jack qui était pire qu'un gamin de dix ans attendant le Père Noël tapis dans la cage d'escalier. Tous assis dans des fauteuils vétustes mais confortables, avec un chocolat chaud et quelques biscuits sablés, ils attendaient impatiemment de recevoir leur cadeau, et surtout d'offrir celui qu'ils avaient acheté. Enthousiaste, Sam tendit son présent à Daniel. Le cadeau de forme carré était enveloppé d'un papier raffiné noir sur lequel était estampillée la marque d'un célèbre couturier anglais entouré d'un fin ruban couleur crème.

« Vous avez dû payer ça une fortune ! s'exclama Daniel en déchirant avidement le papier.

- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir. »

Il sortit de la boite une longue et large écharpe en cashmere bleu nuit aux motifs écossais.

« Merci, Sam, elle est superbe, dit-il, tout sourire.

- Je sens que mon cadeau ne va pas être aussi luxueux, répliqua Jack en faisant signe de la tête vers le paquet qui portait son nom.

- Je pense que cela va quand même vous plaire. » répondit l'archéologue en tendant l'objet au militaire.

La chose avait été grossièrement emballée dans un papier verdâtre et chiffonné, on pouvait même distinguer une poignée. O'Neill ne pu retenir un petit sourire amusé en découvrant son présent, un assortiment d'un tas d'appâts factices et autres accessoires pour la pêche.

« J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, Daniel, mais merci, ça me fait plaisir, je vois que vous me connaissez bien, dit-il. A Teal'c maintenant. »

Le cadeau de Teal'c était… minuscule. C'était une petite boite emballée dans du papier kraft avec une ficelle pour seul ruban. Mais finalement le contenu pris l'avantage sur le contenant, une petite figurine Darth Vader que le Jaffa ajouta à sa collection de figurines Star Wars. Enfin, Sam ne fut pas en reste, son présent l'amusa plus qu'il ne lui fit vraiment plaisir. En faite c'est surtout le fait que Teal'c s'y était donné de tout son coeur qui la ravie. Il lui avait confectionné dans une de ces boutiques spécialisées un joli mug pour prendre son thé le matin au petit déjeuner. Il était peint de rayures multicolores avec son grade et son nom inscrit en gros dessus.

« Je vais chercher une bûche pour le feu, on a utilisé tout le bois que vous aviez coupé ce matin, dit Sam en regardant Jack.

- Je vous accompagne, on en rapportera plusieurs comme ça. » répondit Jack.

Dans le froid piquant de la nuit du 24 décembre, près de la petite cabane où l'on coupe du bois, Jack se tourna vers elle un peu anxieux, et sortit de sa poche une petite boite, rectangulaire et fine. Elle fixa son regard à tour de rôle sur la boite et sur Jack. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se redressa pour prendre le présent délicatement entre ses mains. Les yeux rivés sur la chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne remarquerait pas à quel point ses joues avaient rosi.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit-elle, toujours ahurie.

- Je savais que le cadeau de Teal'c risquait d'être… disons... original, alors j'ai pris l'initiative de vous acheter un petit quelque chose, se justifia-t-il.

- Merci, répondit-elle en levant le regard vers lui.

- Ouvrez-le. »

Elle dénoua le ruban de velours argenté autour de l'écrin bleu marine, qu'elle ouvrit avec réserve. Se trouvait là sous ses yeux un délicat bracelet en chaîne argentée avec quelques breloques amovibles chacune choisie par Jack : une petite maison, un cœur, un avion et une tête de chat caricaturée. Certaines petites fantaisies avaient des strass blancs, qui rendaient l'objet encore plus scintillant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Devant l'absence de réaction de la demoiselle, O'Neill finit par se manifester.

« Si les breloques ne vous plaisent pas vous pouvez les changer, et même en ajouter, précisa-t-il.

- Non, c'est parfait ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire dans un sourire. Vous me le mettez ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien prévu pour vous. Je n'avais pas pensé que vous …commença-t-elle, gênée.

- Je sais, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas.»

A ce moment là, un éclair rapide et quasi silencieux passa dans le ciel. Une boule de feu incandescente fila à travers l'écran noir d'encre de la nuit. Elle ferma fort les yeux, comme si se concentrer plus intensivement lui permettrait de réaliser son vœu, d'y croire tout simplement. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose. Son souhait le plus cher était que tout devienne plus facile pour Jack et elle, qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble sans se poser de question, que les choses soient simples comme de se lever le matin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël c'était lui.


	2. Un cadeau empoisonné

_**Les pensées de Sam sont en italique. **_

**Chapitre 2 Un cadeau empoisonné**

Matin du 25 décembre,

Ce matin là, Sam eut du mal à se réveiller, c'était comme si quelque chose la retenait. Alors que son esprit s'éveillait lentement, son corps réclamait encore un peu de repos. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son cerveau embrumé. Finalement, se tirant avec difficulté de son lit douillet, elle descendit discrètement les escaliers pour se rendre au séjour en évitant de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Arrivée en bas, elle se figea sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Visiblement, pendant la nuit le salon s'était transformé. C'était bien la même maison mais la pièce paraissait plus lumineuse, certains meubles avaient changé de place, d'autres avaient été remplacés, la peinture des murs était différente. Tout étaient plus... féminin. Jack s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner apprêté d'un tablier blanc sous ses yeux ébahis. Mais il n'y avait pas trace de Teal'c ou de Daniel. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

« Sam ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Jack, inquiet devant l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Si, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? » dit-elle en désignant la pièce du doigt depuis sa marche d'escalier.

Ce fut au tour du militaire d'être décontenancé. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sam. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu réaménager le chalet.

« Ça ne te plait déjà plus ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, non, c'est magnifique mais j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'habituer au changement. » répondit-elle pour sauver les apparences.

Encore un peu sous le choc, elle s'approcha doucement de la table à manger juste devant elle, en face des escaliers. Sur la table tout était en double : deux assiettes pleines de pancakes au sirop d'érable, deux tasses de café fumantes et deux grands verres de jus d'orange.

« Où sont passés Teal'c et Daniel, mon Colonel ?

- Mon Colonel ? s'étonna Jack en s'étouffant dans son verre de jus d'orange. Teal'c et Daniel ? continua-t-il. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- Euh... oui je crois.

- Teal'c est reparti sur Chulak et Daniel est resté à Colorado Springs pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec Janet et Cassandra, poursuivit-il devant la mine interrogatrice de Sam.

- Mais... mais... on... je veux dire je..., bafouilla-t-elle incapable d'aligner deux mots.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, chérie. » dit Jack en l'embrassant tendrement.

_« CHERIE ? UN BAISER ? Okaaay, se dit-elle. Je comprends, on dirait que mon voeu a bien fonctionné finalement. NON. Je dois être en train de rêver. Je vais bientôt me réveiller._ »se raisonna-t-elle_._

Elle se pinça violemment le bras pour voir si elle était bien consciente ou non. Cela eut pour seul effet de lui provoquer une terrible douleur incendiaire. Elle resta prostrée sur sa chaise quelques minutes histoire d'encaisser la nouvelle. _« Cela signifie qu'ici beaucoup de choses ont dû changer. _

_ Visiblement, le programme Stargate existe toujours et ils en font parti, sinon ils ne connaîtraient pas Teal'c. Mais est-ce que je dois expliquer à Jack ce qui m'est arrivé ou pas ? Non, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée ». _

Alors que son cerveau bouillonnait et qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses pensées, il lui sembla entendre un téléphone sonner. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le fracas de la vaisselle qui se casse. Jack accouru vers elle ostensiblement anxieux et pressé.

« Sam, dépêche toi, la Terre est attaquée, un vaisseau-mère goa'uld est en train d'entrer dans l'atmosphère au dessus de Washington, s'écria-t-il. Un hélico passe nous chercher.»

_« Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui dire alors._ »se questionna Sam, toujours figée sur sa chaise.

« Sam qu'est ce que t'attends ? la rappela Jack en lui lançant sa tenue de treillis militaire qu'il venait de sortir d'une grande armoire française en bois de chêne sombre.

- Oui, oui je m'habille. »

Quand elle voulu enfiler sa veste, elle remarqua que là où était brodé son nom il n'y avait pas son grade. Elle se dit qu'elle devait sûrement être civile ici. Quoi qu'il en soit le voeux qu'elle avait fait la veille avait eu des répercussions considérables sur la réalité, si c'était bien sa réalité. Les goa'ulds attaquaient, c'était inconcevable dans son esprit.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère qui était en train de se poser derrière la maison près du lac soulevaient sur leur passage la neige fraîche et les épines de sapin, créant un nuage froid et léger devant eux. Jack cria à Sam de se diriger vers l'appareil alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le sol. Elle y monta la première et l'hélico repartit aussitôt que Jack eut embarqué.

Ils atterrirent quelques heures plus tard au Pentagone. Daniel les attendait déjà sur le tarmac, les mains dans les poches, l'air soucieux.

« Teal'c n'est toujours pas là ? lui demanda O'Neill.

- Non, il est bloqué sur Chulak, la Porte des étoiles est hors service pour le moment.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Et à part ça, les petits génies du Pentagone ont-ils un plan ?

- Pour l'instant ils essaient d'analyser la situation. Il y a un vaisseau-mère en vol stationnaire au dessus de la Maison Blanche et la population panique. Les gens semblent migrer en masse vers le Sud.

- On n'a pas encore subi d'attaque ?

- Si, la Maison Blanche est complètement occupée par les Jaffas d'Apophis, et des chasseurs de la mort font régulièrement des raids dans la ville. Sûrement pour effrayer les habitants. Autre chose : les autorités ont ordonné une attaque massive de chasseurs pour contrer la menace. Ils ont tous été immédiatement descendus soit pas les systèmes du vaisseau, soit par les chasseurs de la mort. C'est impossible de s'approcher du vaisseau-mère à moins de 300 mètres. Et de toute manière, leur bouclier nous empêche d'entrer.

- On est dans de beaux draps.

- C'est rien de le dire. » conclut Daniel.

Sam faisait face avec plus ou moins de calme. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le bâtiment, elle restait pensive, la tête inclinée vers le sol. Dans cette nouvelle réalité, Apophis était donc toujours bien en vie et ne semblait pas vouloir s'avouer vaincu de si tôt. Elle se reprit en main rapidement, l'heure était grave. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Jack de sa situation.

« Je crois que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Jack. Les visages et les lieux me sont familiers mais ce n'est pas ma vie. Quelque chose a changé.

-Tu QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ne crie pas trop fort. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

- Dans la situation où nous nous trouvons actuellement, rien ne me paraît plus invraisemblable, Sam.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

- Et selon toi, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Tout, hier encore tu étais mon supérieur et j'étais toujours dans l'armée. Et du jour au lendemain, je suis devenu une civile...

- Ça fait un an que tu as démissionné Sam, répondit-il, décontenancé.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le soir de Noël, mais ce monde n'est pas le mien. J'en suis sûre. »

Jack avait un peu de mal à encaisser la nouvelle même s'ils en avaient déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. Cette situation était nouvelle. Il se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux et sur le visage.

« Bien, tu as raison, mieux vaut ne rien dire à personne pour l'instant. On réglera ce problème après celui des serpents. » continua-t-il.

Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers le visage de Sam pour le rapprocher de lui afin d'embrasser tendrement son front, mais il arrêta son geste. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui la merveilleuse femme avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses et qu'il connaissait si bien alors que finalement ce n'était plus qu'une étrangère. Il abaissa son bras, scruta son regard bleu pour y chercher les réponses à ses questions. Puis, découragé, il soupira et quitta le mur sur lequel il était adossé.

Ils sortirent en silence du bureau qui avait été assigné temporairement à SG1 face à la situation de crise et rejoignirent le reste des personnes chargées de résoudre le problème dans une salle de conférence aménagée. En les voyant approcher le major Davis se leva.

« Puisque tout le monde est là, on peut commencer.

- Faites donc Major, l'invita Jack.

- Au lieu d'une attaque frontale nous allons tenter une attaque furtive avec très peu d'hommes. Je ne vous cache pas que cela s'apparente à une mission suicide mais dans notre situation nous n'avons plus le choix. »

Le général Hammond continua.

« Cinq d'entre vous feront diversion, pendant que Jack s'infiltrera dans le vaisseau au moment où ils baisseront son bouclier pour laisser sortir les chasseurs de la mort. Jack, vous savez quoi faire.

-Oui, Général.

Sam resta sur sa faim, elle attendait ses ordres mais rien ne vint.

« Et moi ? »

Sa réaction provoqua un silence momentané dans la salle.

« Comment ça « Et vous ? » ? continua Hammond. Cette mission est trop risquée. Je ne peux pas envoyer de civil sur le terrain.

- Ah oui en effet. Comment puis-je malgré tout apporter mon aide ?

- Montre-moi où placer les bombes pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. » répondit Jack.

Ils partirent de leur côté vers un panneau en liège où était accroché une carte du vaisseau-mère. Les autres reprirent également leurs activités afin de préparer la mission.

Malgré le fait que le colonel O'Neill ici n'était pas vraiment SON Jack, elle était inquiète. Après tout, il avait ses traits, sa douceur, son humour, toutes ses petites manies et expressions. Toutes ces choses qui faisait qu'il était Jack O'Neill. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Et peut-être que cet endroit loin de sa réalité était enfin sa chance d'être heureuse avec lui. De toute manière pour le moment elle n'avait aucun moyen de repartir chez elle. Alors à l'heure actuelle, sa vie était ici.

A suivre ...


	3. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 3 Sacrifice**

Une fois les équipements prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la base Andrews dans le Maryland. Toutes les opérations seraient dirigées de là. Le Pentagone craignant une attaque de leur bâtiment en représailles, les dirigeants avaient préféré délocaliser le commandement. De cette base ils n'étaient qu'à 15 km de Washington DC et de le Maison Blanche.

Jack monta dans son appareil sous le regard anxieux de Sam. Elle voyait bien que lui-même était effrayé. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait qu'il avait peur. Le visage fermé, il se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Chaque détail comptait. Elle ne l'avait non plus jamais vu si sérieux. D'habitude, c'était en temps de crise qu'il faisait le plus le malin, même quand c'était sa vie qui en dépendait. Mais pas cette fois, l'enjeu était bien trop important.

Il alluma quelques boutons sèchement, sa nervosité était palpable à des kilomètres. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à mettre son casque, Sam, qui était montée sur la rampe d'accès, arrêta son geste en lui prenant la main. Elle la serra un peu plus dans la sienne. Jack plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, ni devant personne d'ailleurs. Elle était trop fière pour ça. Mais il apercevait aux bords de ses yeux cristallins quelques larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. Pour la rassurer, il déposa un baiser sur sa main, et prit une forte aspiration pour se donner du courage. Sam le laissa se concentrer seul.

O'Neill se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas si différente de SA Sam. Peut-être même était-elle vraiment la femme qu'il avait toujours connue ? La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien aux réalités alternées qu'ils avaient connues auparavant, puisque la personne qui devait affronter une réalité alternée était toujours confrontée à son double, sauf si celui-ci était décédé. Ce n'était pas le cas ici. Peut-être avaient-t-elles échangé leurs vies ? Par quel procédé ? Il n'en savait rien. Finalement, peut-être que la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules avait fini par la faire craquer ? Il était soucieux pour elle, pour leur avenir, et celui de l'humanité. Il semblait alors qu'il était leur dernière chance... à tous. Pourtant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Les chasseurs sur le départ se préparaient au décollage, ils défilèrent sur la piste les uns après les autres à une allure impressionnante. Sam les regardait se propulser en l'air dans un fracas assourdissant, l'air mélancolique et une mauvaise intuition dans le coeur. Elle rejoignit la chaleur des bureaux où était supervisée la mission. Le major Davis était assis devant un écran, suivant au radar la progression des pilotes. Carter s'était adossée au mur en face de l'écran pour suivre ce qu'il se passait. On lui avait donné un micro et une radio pour pouvoir communiquer avec l'équipe en vol.

Tout se passa très vite. A leur arrivée à Washington, les avions en tête de la formation furent vite pris en chasse par les Jaffas d'Apophis, le but étant de les occuper le plus longtemps possible sans se faire descendre. En levant la tête depuis les rues en bas dans la ville, on pouvait les voir voltiger tout en vrilles et en loopings, en accélérations et en feintes.

Cependant, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes aux chasseurs de la mort pour abattre un premier pilote. L'appareil dont l'aile droite avait été anéantie descendit à pic à une vitesse sans pareil dans une traînée de fumée noire qui inondait le ciel dans sa progression. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de s'éjecter et s'écrasa sur un building, faisant quelques centaines de victimes civiles.

Pendant que certains faisaient diversion, une formation de trois chasseurs, dont celui du colonel O'Neill, percèrent les lignes ennemies. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour le militaire que de devoir laisser ses hommes se débrouiller tous seuls derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entendit le tumulte provoqué par le crash, il ne put retenir un juron de rage. Mais où avait-il donc la tête ? Personne ne sortirait vivant de cette mission ! Malgré tout il continua sa progression sous escorte. A la résidence du président, l'opération devint bien plus délicate. Les deux autres pilotes couvraient l'appareil d'O'Neill, tandis que ce dernier tentait non sans difficultés une percée jusqu'au hangar du vaisseau-mère. Les tirs d'armes à énergie fusaient de tous les côtés. Pour les éviter il devait s'adonner à des manoeuvres spectaculaires. Lorsque une boule de feu incandescente vint frôler le bec de son appareil, lui faisant perdre considérablement de l'altitude, il n'y croyait plus. Jamais il ne parviendrait à entrer vivant dans le vaisseau. Les chiffres sur le compteur de son tableau de bord défilaient à une allure alarmante malgré tous ses efforts pour redresser l'avion. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du sol qu'il réussit à faire remonter l'appareil de justesse. Quelques mètres de plus et il aurait complètement décroché pour venir s'écraser au sol. Il passa à l'arraché la porte du hangar qui était presque close, tel un fil qu'on enfile dans le chat d'une aiguille.

Le hangar était étrangement vide. Tous les chasseurs de la mort étaient dehors à combattre ses hommes. Visiblement, personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Il n'avait pas été suivi. Il entendait encore dehors le son étouffé du vacarme de la bataille. Quand il se sortit péniblement de l'habitacle de son chasseur, il observa rapidement les dégâts qu'on lui avait infligés. La coque avait fondu à l'endroit de l'impact, pourtant minime : seulement une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre. Il passa son chemin, rassuré : il pourrait au moins tenter de s'enfuir avant de faire tout exploser.

Deux heures plus tard, à Andrews Sam se tourmentait. La mission aurait dû être finie depuis un moment, le vaisseau-mère aurait déjà dû voler en éclat et Jack devrait être rentré « à la maison ». Quelque chose s'était forcement mal passé. C'est alors que contre toute attente, l'écran du radar se mit à crépiter, de la neige apparut et quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait voir Apophis prendre de haut l'humanité. Derrière lui, son nouveau primat avait enroulé son bras autour du cou de Jack et le maintenait fermement. De l'autre main il pointait sur lui un zat'. La voix rauque et tonitruante du faux dieu résonna dans leur radio.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'anéantir avec de vulgaires explosifs primitifs ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Primitifs mais efficaces, ajouta Jack.

- Silence, humain ! vociféra le goa'uld. Vous n'avez donc pas compris que votre misérable existence ne servirait désormais qu'à me servir ? Vous espérez encore pouvoir récupérer votre liberté ? continua-t-il.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore perdue, le défia Sam.

- Vous osez encore me parler avec insolence ? Je suis votre nouveau Dieu, peuple de la Tau'ri. Vous me devez respect et allégeance. Pour punir votre défiance, O'Neill sera exécuté sous vos yeux.

- NON ! » cria Sam.

Le primat força Jack à se mettre à genoux. Le militaire fermait les yeux. Il savait qu' il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui, ni pour personne désormais. C'était la fin. C'est alors qu'il sentit la douleur lancinante de la brûlure d'une lance-serpent dans son dos. Une, deux, trois fois avant de tomber en avant, inerte.

Sam resta comme pétrifiée. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Ils étaient vaincus. Il n'y avait plus d'issue de secours, plus aucun recours. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, et l'homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer, qu'elle avait aimé de tout son coeur n'était plus. Elle serra ses poings de colère. Elle profita du tumulte qu'avait provoqué cette exécution en direct pour partir.

Pendant que les généraux se disputaient sur la suite des événements et sur les décisions à prendre, elle se dirigea vers le hangar des « F-18». Après tout elle était avant tout pilote de l'US Air Force. Elle embarqua dans un des appareils et fit vol vers la capitale. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle serait donc le dernier rempart contre l'envahisseur. Elle passa tant bien que mal à travers les lignes ennemies. Elle était si déterminée que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle prit de plus en plus de vitesse, sans même prêter attention aux avertissements de son tableau de bord qui clignotait de tous les côtés. L'habitacle de l'appareil commençait à trembler. Elle perdait le contrôle. L'avion alla directement s'écraser sur le sommet du vaisseau-mère. Les boucliers ne purent résister. Le crash provoqua une explosion en chaîne, tel un véritable feu d'artifice au dessus de la ville.

**Epilogue**

Pour Sam, tout devint d'un blanc éclatant. Une lumière éblouissante lui irrita les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se sentit comme avalée, attirée par une force irrésistible dans une spirale infernale. Elle revoyait toute cette journée du 25 décembre défiler à reculons à toute vitesse. A peine avait-elle le temps de percevoir quelques visages. Soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée et difficile. Elle vacilla légèrement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle était dehors dans la neige, près de la cabane où le colonel O'Neill avait l'habitude de couper le bois. Il faisait nuit et froid. Jack se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Carter ? Tout va bien ?

- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda la jeune femme décontenancée.

- Euh... je viens de vous mettre le bracelet. » répondit le militaire perplexe.

Elle baissa le regard pour constater effectivement la présence du bijou à son poignet. Elle secoua la tête comme pour en chasser une idée.

« Non je ne parle pas de ça... Je... »

A ce moment là, une étoile filante passa dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Elle comprit alors. Elle avait fait ce voeu égoïste de l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Les désirs égoïstes ont parfois des conséquences désastreuses. Si sa relation avec Jack avait été différente, s'ils avaient pu s'aimer en paix, voilà ce que cela aurait pu donner. Une catastrophe pour l'humanité et la mort pour eux. Désormais, ce qu'elle avait lui suffisait bien assez. C'était leur juste équilibre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël c'était l'avoir à ses côtés, même si ce n'était pas comme elle le désirait au fond d'elle-même.

« Vous... ? reprit Jack, la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Rien, tout va bien. On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid.

- D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas rater le spectacle de Daniel ivre au deuxième verre de lait de poule ! »

Fin.

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci !


End file.
